The FT Squad's Adventures Series
"The FT Squad's Adventures" series, is an upcoming adventures series created by kylgrv. Unlike most other adventures series movies, the movies in this series are being posted on deviant art, although some pictures related to them are on YouTube under kylgrv's channel. This series stars a team of teenage heros who came from a different universe and are adventuring into other universes to explore, be more social, and battle bitter enemies with their special skills and close allies. FT SQUAD MEMBERS *Kyle - Kyle the otter (also the main mascot for kylgrv's channel), is the leader of the team as well as martial arts fighter. *Rudy - Rudy the alligator, is the swimming genius of the team, but also a bit of a rival to Kyle. His personality is brash and arrogant, and he competes with Kyle in numerous activities that both of them are graet at, such as video gaming, surfing, racing, etc. However, Rudy is just as kind hearted as his friends, and he never lets anything or anyone bad harm his friends. He also serves as the loyal second in command. *Hopper (Dennis) - Hopper the frog (who was once called Dennis), is the smallest, youngest and the funniest member who knows a lot about athletics and gymnastics. *Cassidy - Cassidy the pelican, is the cowgirl lover who is very cheerful and kind. *Kimmy - Kimmy the elephant, is the largest member who is considered by his friends to be the motherly member. *Kristen (wrightgirl11) - Kristen the otter, (user of YouTube account, wrightgirl11) is the newest member who is Kyle's girlfriend. When it comes to special skills, Kristen's is singing. 'ALLIES' *Rex - Rex is the orange Tyrannosaurus Rex from "We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story." He first meets the team in "The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story," and later in "The FT Squad Meets Hercules," he joins the team in their adventures. Rex is very polite and friendly, though he can get shy sometimes. He has a very big heart and likes children. *Elsa - Elsa is the lavender Pteradactyl from "We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story." She first meets the team in "The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story," and later in "The FT Squad Meets Hercules," he joins the team in their adventures. Elsa is the only female reptile of the group and has a crush on Rex. She often flirts with him, though Rex gets nervous when this happens. *Dweeb - Dweeb is the green Parasaurolophus from "We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story." He first meets the team in "The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story," and later in "The FT Squad Meets Hercules," he joins the team in their adventures. Dweeb is sort of dim witted, with a wavy crest and buck teeth on his snout. But just like his other friends, he's very sweet and lovable. *Woog - Woog is the blue Triceratops from "We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story." He first meets the team in "The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story," and later in "The FT Squad Meets Hercules," he joins the team in their adventures. Woog is a very gentle dinosaur with a big appetite. He often gets hungry, but he is always there for his friends. *Yao - One of the three army soldiers from China. First met in China, while training to defend the country from the huns led by Shan Yu, the squad did not get along with him, but after succeeding in training, they became good friends. After Shan Yu and the huns were defeated, he decided to join the FT squad to see new places with his fellow soldiers, Ling and Chien Po. Yao is famous for taking on tough opponents, despite his obese size. *Ling - One of the three army soldiers from China. First met in China, while training to defend the country from the huns led by Shan Yu, the squad did not get along with him, but after succeeding in training, they became good friends. After Shan Yu and the huns were defeated, he decided to join the FT squad to see new places with his fellow soldiers, Yao and Chien Po. Ling is known to be the funniest of the duo, often trying to impress girls. *Chien Po - One of the three army soldiers from China. First met in China, while training to defend the country from the huns led by Shan Yu, the squad somewhat got along with him, because of his kindness, unlike the other two soldiers, but after succeeding in training, they became good friends. After Shan Yu and the huns were defeated, he decided to join the FT squad to see new places with his fellow soldiers, Yao and Ling. Chien Po is the one who loves food, just like Woog. *Wubbzy - One of Kyle's best friends and smaller and yellower version of Tigger. He loves to bounce on his springy tail and play kickity kick ball. Kyle first met Wubbzy in "Kyle and Kristen's Adventures in Wow Wow Wubbzy: Wubb Idol." In "The FT Squad's Adventures in Beauty and the Beast," Wubbzy, along with Widget, Walden and Daizy, decides to join the team. Kyle and Wubbzy are close friends, with a "big brother/little brother" relationship. Kyle is always prepared to help Wubbzy when he needs it. *Daizy - One of Wubbzy's best friends and little sister figure to Kristen. She loves planting flowers and is very cheerful. She often teams up with Wubbzy. *Widget - One of Wubbzy's best friends and inventing genius to the team. Widget is famous for inventing all sorts of machines, though most of them tend to malfunction and cause problems. *Walden - One of Wubbzy's best friends and book worm of the team. Walden is very intelligent and knows much about science, as well as books and art. *Peanut Otter - One of the Otter children from Lake Hoohaw and Kyle's foster brother. Though not necessarily a travelling member, he supports the team with his siblings. He is a fan of "Bucky Space Beaver" comic books, and doesn't prefer dancing, especially in the Noodle Dance (although he eventually joins in.) *Baby Butter Otter - One of the Otter children from Lake Hoohaw and Kyle's foster baby sister. Though not necessarily a travelling member, she supports the team with her siblings. She doesn't talk much, but she's kind and cheerful in every way. *Jelly Otter - One of the Otter children from Lake Hoohaw and Kyle's foster sister. Thought not necessarily a travelling member, she supports the team with her siblings. She is very creative and whenever there is a problem, she insists on doing a Noodle Dance. Often times she comes up with an idea that doesn't work, but by working together with her siblings and friends, she can get through it. *Colonel Hathi - The commander of an elephant army from India. First met in "The FT Squad's Adventures in The Jungle Book," the squad first thought of him as a local of the jungle, but this changed when the team encountered him again in "The FT Squad Meets Mulan," where he helps Captain Li Shang train the Chinese military. Hathi even declares the squad, including the females of the team, under his command, so that they wouldn't face any death penalty. After the defeat of the huns, Hathi, along with Yao, Ling and Chien Po, joins the squad and acts as one of the leaders, though he is more than willing to take orders from Kyle when necessary. *Donkey - A fairytale donkey and friend of Shrek's. Just like Ling, he's very funny and whacky, but he always tries his best to help. *MermaidMan - A semi-retired superhero from Bikini Bottom. He and BarnacleBoy were once retired, but they came out of retirement with a little help from Spongebob SquarePants and Patrick Star. He knows what it takes to be a hero, but goes out of control when someone mentions the word 'evil.' *Barnacle Boy - A semi-retired superhero from Bikini Bottom. He and MermaidMan were once retired, but they came out of retirement with a little help from Spongebob SquarePants and Patrick Star. He is less cooperative than MermaidMan and often gets annoyed by him, but he still enjoys his job as a superhero nonetheless. Upcoming Movies These movies consist of at least all six original members. The status of the backup allies will be determined by kylgrv, based on whether or not the allies appeared in the same movie. Some of these movies are on DeviantArt. SEASON 1 * The FT Squad's Adventures in The Lion King *The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *The FT Squad's Adventures in Aladdin *The FT Squad's Adventures in Toy Story *The FT Squad Meets Gumby *The FT Squad Meets The Princess and the Frog *The FT Squad's Adventures in Dinosaur *The FT Squad Meets Tarzan *The FT Squad's Adventures in Beauty and the Beast *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Jungle Book *The FT Squad Meets Hercules *The FT Squad's Adventures in Toy Story 2 *The FT Squad Meets Mulan SEASON 2 *The FT Squad's Adventures in Dumbo *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Jungle Book 2 *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride *The FT Squad Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame *The FT Squad Meets Pocahontas *The FT Squad Meets Shrek *The FT Squad's Adventures in A Bug's Life *The FT Squad's Adventures in The Little Mermaid *The FT Squad's Adventures in Kung Fu Panda 2 *The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension *The FT Squad Adventures in the Ice Age *The FT Squad Goes to Madagascar *The FT Squad's Adventures in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa SEASON 3 *The FT Squad Goes to Monsters Inc. *The FT Squad's Adventures in An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *The FT Squad Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The FT Squad's Adventures in Rugrats: The Movie *The FT Squad Goes Finding Nemo Other Movies These movies consist of adventures that only a certain number of squad members are in. Some of these include the adventures of Kyle before he set foot in Dimension 3. *Kyle's Adventures in Meet the Robinsons *Kyle Goes on a Chipmunk Adventure *Kyle's Adventures in Kung Fu Panda *Kyle's Adventures in Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo *Kyle and Kristen's Adventures in Wow Wow Wubbzy: Wubb Idol *Kyle and Kristen's Adventures in The Land Before Time *Kyle and Kristen in An American Tail *Kyle and Kristen's Adventures in The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure *Kyle's Adventures in The Wild Thornberry's Movie *Pooh's Adventures in Star Fox 64 *Kyle and Kristen's Adventures in Little Einsteins: Our Big Huge Adventure *Kyle and Kristen's Adventures in The Land Before Time 3: Time of the Great Giving *Kyle and Kristen's Adventures in The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists *Kaya and Kristen's Adventures in Dora Saves the Mermaids *Kaya and Kristen's Adventures in The Powerpuff Girls Movie *Kyle's Adventures in The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *Star Fox's Adventures in The Lion King 1 1/2 *Kyle and Kristen's Adventures in The Rescuers Movie Specials This is a list of specials that either involve a holiday or season, like summer or spring. *The FT Squad's Adventures in Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You Spin Off Series This is a list of spin off series with the FT Squad. Please note that not all of these will appear on YouTube. *Kyle's Adventures in Sonic X *Kyle's Adventures in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *Kyle's Adventures in Totally Spies *Kyle's Adventures in Teen Titans *Kyle's Adventures with PB&J Otter *Kristen's Adventures in Wow Wow Wubbzy *The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb *The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *The FT Squad's Adventures with the Winx Club *The FT Squad's Adventures with Spongebob SquarePants *The FT Squad Rides on the Magic School Bus *The FT Squad's Adventures in Amazing Animals *The FT Squad's Adventures in Beach Party at Walt Disney World *The FT Squad's Adventures with Dora the Explorer *The FT Squad's Adventures with The Backyardigans *The FT Squad's Adventures in the Beast Wars Category:FT SQUAD MEMBERS